1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for processing crop material, such as forage harvesters, and, more particularly, is concerned with means for converting a crop material delivery means, such as windrow pickup, on the machine between field and transport modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crop material processing or harvesting machine, such as a forage harvester, combine, windrower or the like, commonly utilizes a crop delivery means, such as a crop material pickup, which is mounted on the front of the machine and extends laterally beyond one or both sides of the machine in order that a swath of crop material, substantially wider than the machine, may be delivered by the means from the field to the machine. The utilization of the aforementioned type of pickup presents difficulties when it is desired to transport such machine along public or other roads, over narrow bridges or through narrow field gates between harvesting operations.
Several methods have been employed to convert the delivery means from a field operating mode wherein the machine has a predetermined width to a transport mode wherein the width of the machine is less than the predetermined width and thereby avoid the difficulties of transporting such machine.
One method found in the prior art has been to pivotally couple the delivery means to the machine so that it can be folded from a field operating mode wherein it extends transverse to the direction of travel of the machine to a transport mode wherein the delivery means extends along the side of the machine parallel to the direction of travel, such as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,855 and 1,972,783.
Another method in the prior art is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,605 wherein the delivery means, a combine header, is releasably coupled to the front of the combine in a field operating mode and has an axis transverse to the direction of travel of the combine. The header has been provided with a set of wheels mounted on each end thereof such that it may be towed behind the combine, in a transport mode, having its axis generally parallel to the direction of combine travel.
Yet another method found in the prior art has been to pivotally mount a delivery means, extending laterally beyond one side of the machine in the field operating mode, such that it may be pivoted upwardly about its pivotal axis, toward the machine, in a transport mode. One example of such a converting means is illustrated and described in the recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,994, owned by the present assignee.
While the aforementioned prior art methods appear to satisfactorily avoid the difficulties associated with the transporting of such machine, the present invention sets forth yet another method and means for transporting the machine which is an improvement over the art in that it provides a simpler construction and more durable arrangement.